


Singular Smiles

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [16]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Archer’s seen another side of the senior staff. Could there be more for him to see? Post ep 2.09 "Singularity".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A little departure from the norm - and with thanks to Serit for putting the idea into my head! Jonathan needs a distraction, doesn't he? Includes a small nod back to the events of 2.04 "Dead Stop".  
> 

Man, I feel dumb.

We all do. Except T'Pol. She sailed through it. Good old Vulcan superiority!

I made a fool of myself. Trip and Malcolm turned on each other like wildcats. Like they're not insanely in love.

The only thing scarier was Malcolm, fixating on his defensive systems!

Travis turns from the helm and smiles, as if he can feel me shudder. It's a warm smile; affectionate. Makes me feel good despite myself.

Did we ever get that breakfast? I don't remember. That's bad.

My stomach flips. Try again, Jonathan? 

He returns my cautious smile, shy. Yes. I will.


End file.
